Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
Can't vote on this page? Read this as to why. On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the 'archive' page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove or alter votes by other users. * No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user for the same picture will be deleted or merged into a single vote. (Voting for more than one picture each month is allowed.) * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only six images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. The top two images will be featured on the main page. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for November 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by PFMuffinStrike455. Support # LOVE IT! Perry and Phineas look so cute! - Phinbella4ever 11:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # OMG SOOO CUTE! I vote! -SMILEYCAMEY # Good quality, and a very good pic. Phineas looks so cute here :D Maplestrip 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # This is too ridiculously adorable for me to not vote for. Kangi 00:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # i may have put up another picture, but this one is just too cute not to vote for! Miss.flynn25 # Perry is so cute! Yound phineas looks cute as well! I vote! # Good quality, cute moment. Yes. :) Fireside Girl 20:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # I used this pic for the design of my notebook names,'coz they're SO CUTE!!!! Ferbnessagirl1019 00:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # This picture is really cute and one of my favorites!!Menta407 11:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Go Baby Perry!!! # I love this pic it deserves to be next month's picture!!!!!!!!Marty081666 01:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Marty081666 Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # was perry already a secret agent at this time? *Wouldn't he have had Bucky as a pet in this time of his life? — Phineas1 20:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by (Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?"). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by Marekos1996 11:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #4 *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by Marekos1996 11:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC). Support # This picture shows a major part of Canadace life, when Phineas first came home. The image itself has Candace and Phineas under bright colors with a realistic background. Vote entered by RRabbit42 on behalf of 13:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Love it! It's just too sweet! -FosslsDaDaDa # Phineas and Candace look so cute together! Also none of the other pictures are that good. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 18:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #5 *'Info:' Uploaded by Jorah69. Nominated by cogitoergosum. Support # This picture shows that doof can sometimes win.. You know... for a change # I love this picture!—Phineas1 12:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Well, there's a spoiler... :( Maplestrip 17:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Even though this episode will air in the US at the end of this month, there are still a lot of places in the world that would not see the episode. Also, it looks edited. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Which episode is this??? ## "Brain Drain", whick will air in Disney Channel US near the end of the month. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture #6 *'Info:' Uploaded by (~~Miss.flynn25~~). Nominated by (Miss.flynn25). Support # This is a great pic from one of the best scenes in SBTY. User:Penguinwizkid Oppose # I think this would be better for February. Comments # Don't nominate any pictures you uploaded yourself, Miss Flynn. That's against the rules. Psychopulse 12:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC)